


Get on Top

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering that everything in town is closed for a local festival, you and Sam head back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on Top

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Celebration challenge (my prompt was NSFW21) and for @spnkinkbingo.

([x](http://bowlegsintheimpala.tumblr.com/post/103871725718/304))

“Pie festival?” You muttered confusedly.

It was the last thing you wanted to hear after the long trip getting to town in the first place, which wasn’t that bad compared to the couple of hours it took to find a motel with a spare room. It made a lot of sense now with the festival that there weren’t a lot of rooms available. But by the time you and Sam actually found a room on the outskirts of the town, the two of you were more than wearied.

All you wanted was some rest, just a few hours sleep to refresh and keep your hunter instincts sharp. You deserved that much, but you swear that the second your eyes closed shut, Sam’s alarm went off. At that point, you were too exhausted to be angry at the situation. Instead, you sluggishly dragged yourself out of bed, thinking that the sooner you solved the case, the sooner you’d get some sleep.

Now, you stood in front of the bathroom mirror, almost ready to leave the motel room, just touching up on makeup to ensure you wouldn’t look like a zombie. But Sam’s voice halted your attempts to cover up the dark circles under your tired eyes. You were uncertain if you heard him correctly.

“Are you kidding me? A festival… for pies?” You shouted incredulously from the bathroom, not believing the existence of such a ridiculous celebration.

“Yeah, sounds like they take it pretty seriously around here,” Sam replied, his voice dimmed through the bathroom door. “The whole town is closed so we won’t be able to make any progress on this case until tomorrow.”

With an annoyed sigh, you accepted your fate and mumbled to yourself, “Dean’s gonna be sorry he skipped out on this hunt.”

When you exited the bathroom, Sam was already undressing, setting aside his freshly pressed suit so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. You joined in, removing your suit and placing it beside Sam’s.

Sam stood behind you and began to trace his fingers on your tense shoulders.

“How about we get back to bed and get some sleep?” He asked soothingly.

Sam’s soft touch on your shoulder was making you crave something other than sleep.

Turning around, you shook your head. Placing a hand on the soft hair of his warm chest, you glanced up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t want to sleep right now.”

A small smirk appeared on Sam’s lips, “Ok, no sleep. But yes to getting in bed?”

Nodding, you asserted, “Yes, we are getting back into bed and not leaving for the rest of the day.”

A glint of wickedness flashed in Sam’s eyes right before he picked you up and tossed you onto the bed, making you shriek in surprise. As you landed on your stomach, he didn’t miss a beat, crawling over you and not giving you a chance to roll over. His large hands found the sides of your hips and held you steady as his lips slowly grazed across to settle at the small of your back.

It was so conflicting, you were feeling so comfortable, laying in bed as Sam began affectionately exploring your bare back with lingering kisses. You could’ve drifted off to sleep at the comforting touch, but every so often Sam’s tongue would make small but decisive licks that made your body flush with arousal.

As you began breathing deeper, Sam began to hum.

“Love the way you feel after a shower,” He murmured trailing up until he nuzzled into the back of your neck, “so soft and you smell so good… like strawberries.”

You tried to control yourself from whimpering, instead letting out a quiet chuckle. “New shower gel.” With a pause, you turned your head towards him, you purred, “Y’know I taste like strawberries too.”

He pressed into you at that point, a low growl escaping him as you felt his arousal, hard, and thick against the back of your thigh.

At this point, the whimper you tried to hold back finally broke free as did your other inhibitions.

“I want to ride your face, Sam,” you blurted greedily, realizing the lack of sleep made you more demanding.

“Yes,” Sam grunted, sounding eager, as he pulled away from you and moved to lay beside you on the bed.

You got up, stood on the bed and made your way over to Sam. He swiped his tongue, across his lips in anticipation of tasting you.

Sam didn’t know exactly what you envisioned when you demanded to ride his face. He knew you wanted to get on top of him but he wasn’t aware of how you wanted to mix it up - that you wanted to see his body that you wanted to feel his face at a different angle, that you wanted to feel more.

Feeling your blood race as you turned around, you reversed your normal position so that you were no longer facing the headboard. As you knelt above Sam, holding onto the study wooden headboard to keep your balance, you could see his half-hard cock twitch.

“You want to ride me like this?” Sam asked with longing, the heat of his breath against your slit making you warmer, wetter.

“Yes,” you breathed as you lowered yourself until you felt his soft lips against your folds. You didn’t imagine it to feel so different, but once his tongue escaped his mouth, you whimpered. It was only a soft delve into you but this new angle gave felt like his tongue was stronger, more thick and pliable.

“Hold still”, you ordered as you began to move your hips back and forth. There was a new sensation you were feeling as you rode his face and heard muffled grunts as the tip of his tongue kept hitting your clit in the right way.

When he breathed in, you knew why it felt so good - his nose. The tip of Sam’s nose was at your asshole, breathing in your sweet strawberry scent, and getting intoxicated by you. It was a turn on that made you move faster, riding his face until the headboard was shaking.

“Oh God, right there,” you gasped when you felt Sam stretch his tongue out, making it stiffer like it was a small cock. In full view you saw his arousal, affected by your movements, watching his stiff length bounce up and down against his stomach.

Falling into the sensations and nearing the edge of release, you only managed to keep your grip on the headboard. Closing your eyes, you were getting lost to the inevitable surrender while you were drowning in the sounds of bed creaking, labored breathing, and slurping sounds.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” You exclaimed breathlessly.

Sam held onto your hips tightly, moaning, and breathing into you, coaxing you to succumb. The huffed breath through his nostrils and vibrations of his moan tipped you over, your orgasm fluttered throughout your body. Pleasurable shockwaves made your body melt. Your hands were losing their grip on the headboard, making you feel as if you were about to collapse, but you managed to steady yourself slumping forward onto Sam.

Still panting and trying to catch your breath, you opened your eyes to see Sam’s thick length, now solid with the glistening bead of precome at its tip. In a trance you leaned in, wanting nothing more than for him to join this pleasurable daze with you.

Wrapping your hands around his member, you began pumping him.

“Mmmmm, Y/N… you don’t have to…oh fu-,” he gasped once he felt your hot tongue lick his tip.

Sam remained breathless once he felt your lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He wasn’t expecting to feel you do this for him - to feel your soft hands stroke him, to feel the warmth of your mouth, to feel you taste him. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

You could tell that he’d soon come undone once you heard the familiar shallow breaths and began stroking him faster. Tightly pumping up his veiny shaft with a corkscrew motion, Sam started to shudder before his body tensed. His cock throbbed, spilling his hot cream into your mouth, which you eagerly swallowed.

Afterward, you shifted on the bed, lying beside him as he remained still in his own pleasurable daze. Once he realized you were beside him, he rolled you closer to him, spooning you and nuzzling into the crook of your neck. Sleepy and satiated, finally ready to drift off to get the rest you deserved.


End file.
